


You Give Love A Bad Name

by nana_banana



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Blindshipping, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Puzzleshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_banana/pseuds/nana_banana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuugi heard footsteps then, hesitant as they walked closer and closer to where he hid. He closed his eyes for a second, gathering his courage and taking a deep breath. The footsteps were drawing even nearer and he would soon be found. It was now or never.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Give Love A Bad Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RisuAlto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisuAlto/gifts).



> I posted this on tumblr, but figured it wouldn't hurt to post it here too. This ficlet was written for my friend, Risu.
> 
> "You Give Love A Bad Name" is a song by Bon Jovi

Breathing deeply, Yuugi Mutou crept along the wall, his heart pounding, the gun he held slipping with the amount of sweat in his palms. He bit his lip, anxious and nervous as he heard footsteps coming his way. Immediately, Yuugi darted into a dark corner, moving to the edge and peering out, almost reluctant. He spotted him then, a redhead with his back turned to him. Yuugi darted back into his space just as the redhead turned his way, heart in his throat and panicked. Holding his breath, Yuugi was sure he was caught. He waited, hands clasped tight on his gun as he listened. He heard footsteps then, hesitant as they walked closer and closer to where he hid. Yuugi closed his eyes for a second, gathering his courage and taking a deep breath. The footsteps were drawing even nearer and Yuugi would soon be found. It was now or never.

Darting out from his hiding spot, Yuugi thought he would take him by surprise. Unfortunately, he did not even have time to aim. Shoved back, Yuugi found himself pressed into his hiding spot, a hidden corner of the labyrinth. Soft lips found his own and Yuugi breathed in sharply, electricity zapping through him and leaving him tingling all over. Yuugi shoved into his space, hand darting out to clench into that plaid maroon shirt and his other awkwardly moving behind that firm body to pull them closer together, gun hanging from his fingertips.

Yuugi faintly registered a hand at the nape of his neck, fingers threading through his raisin-purple hair. His skin erupted in goosebumps as a thrill of excitement snaked down his spine. A noise left him, an eager, pleased moan that encouraged the other to part his lips. The kiss turned languid, almost longing like a prayer and deliberate like the other was trying to memorize Yuugi’s lips. But then those lips pulled away and Yuugi opened his eyes, dazed and pleased, his heart racing and giddy. He then saw the familiar, cocky smile, and those glittering wine-red eyes. In less than a second, Yuugi’s knees turned to jello.

“Date me,” he told Yuugi, his voice breathless.

“Yeah,” Yuugi breathed, “totally.”

“Good,” said the other and he stepped back, gun rising without hesitation.

He shot Yuugi and Yuugi could only stare in shock. Abruptly, he looked down to his vest as it lit up bright blue.

“Atemu, you cheater!” Yuugi cried indignantly and Atemu winked at him.

“Cheater?” Atemu echoed amusedly, “We just started dating.”

“You tricked me!” Yuugi protested and Atemu waggled his eyebrows at him in triumph.

“All’s fair in love and war,” he said and, since Yuugi could not shoot him, he punched him in the arm instead. To his credit, Atemu did not even flinch.

“I can’t believe you!” Yuugi said, betrayal pulling at his face and Atemu faltered, his smile dropping slightly.

“Uh,” Atemu said uncertainly, “Yuugi, I was just trying to be cute – are you really mad –”

“Yo, lover boy,” a voice said and Atemu whipped around, only to be shot by a grinning blonde with mischievous whiskey-brown eyes. His target vest lit up in red and Yuugi began to cackle from behind him. Atemu turned, eyes wide and mouth parted. Yuugi stuck out his tongue, violet eyes shining with triumph as the blue light from his vest dimmed.

“All’s fair in love and war,” Yuugi mimicked with a grin before the blonde came to his side and they high-fived. “See ya!” Yuugi said, only pausing to shoot him as well before he ran off with the blonde, both laughing.

“Movie tomorrow?” Atemu shouted after him.

“You got it!” Yuugi called back from somewhere in the maze of blacklight and neon and Atemu smiled, his heart skipping happily.

* * *

Later, Atemu smiled tenderly as Yuugi cheered a few feet away, ecstatic. The blonde was with him, whooping with glee, and a third person, a white-haired boy with wide brown eyes, joined in. The three celebrated their victory, but Atemu only had eyes for Yuugi, who had the widest of grins on his face. Sighing happily, Atemu almost did not feel the punch to his arm … almost.

“You fucking cost us the game, you moron,” growled the dark-skinned teen beside him. He ran an exasperated hand through his white locks as Atemu turned to stare blankly at him, uncaring.

“Chill, Bakura,” Atemu said.

“So you guys are paying for the pizza, right?” called the blonde and a tall brunette stepped up to Atemu’s side, glaring with icy blue eyes.

“Bite me, Katsuya,” he scoffed in the blonde’s general direction before directing himself to Atemu. “It’s all your fault we lost – you let Mutou walk all over you…” He trailed off, eyes suspicious as Atemu simply stared at him. Suddenly, he grabbed Atemu by the front of his shirt, snarling into his face. “You didn’t let him win on _purpose,_ did you?” he demanded.

“Thanks for all the points, Atemu!” the white-haired teen shouted from Yuugi’s side.

“Maybe,” Atemu said with a smirk and the brunette glowered at him, “either way, we lost, Seto. No big deal.”

“That pizza is coming out of _your_ pocket, Muuran,” Seto snapped, letting Atemu go as he whirled on the other group of teens. “Rematch!” he said, “This time at the bowling alley.”

“Don’t be a poor sport, Seto,” said the white-haired teen.

“Yeah, what Ryou said!” Katsuya added, “You just don’t wanna pay for pizza, you stingy ass!”

“Atemu’s paying!” Bakura declared before glaring at Atemu. He said, “I can’t believe you sold us out for a piece of ass.”

“Hey,” Atemu snapped, “that’s my boyfriend you’re talking about.”

“I fucking hate you,” Bakura grounded out as Seto tossed Atemu a disgusted look.

“Oh, god,” Seto said, “he’s in _love.”_

“You’re damn right I am,” Atemu chirped happily. He turned his violet-red eyes to Yuugi who waved at him with a cute smile. Melting the slightest bit, Atemu waved back, eliciting a loud groan from Bakura.

“I’m never teaming up with you again,” he whined and Seto readily agreed with him.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Show me support with kudos and comments.
> 
> Note: I am bilingual (English/Spanish). Comment in Spanish if you're more comfortable doing so!
> 
> Follow me on twitter [@nanadanonini](https://twitter.com/nanadanonini)! I post writing updates, life tidbits, line excerpts, and more! It's also great to let y'all know if I'm delaying a chapter update! You can also interact with me. ♡


End file.
